


The Answer Is: He Wasn't

by alemara



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p>
<p>    2/4: S/D 1. the best part of this <b>2. What THE HELL was I thinking?</b> 3. Things I'll never say. 4. Cath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer Is: He Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/gifts).



 

He wonders, the first time Steve goes down and his heart freezes at bulletholes in a tac vest, who the crazy one really is.

 

 

 

 


End file.
